


Лавина

by Kasem (Anerin)



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Biphobia, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Coming Out, Homophobia, Internal Conflict, Internalized Biphobia, Internalized Homophobia, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, POV Bisexual Character, Queer Themes, Resolved Romantic Tension, Resolved Sexual Tension, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance, Therapy, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wealthy White Cis Men's Woes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anerin/pseuds/Kasem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Криса идет медленная и болезненная переоценка ценностей. А Себастиан поначалу просто оказался рядом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лавина

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: lokked.
> 
> Предупреждения: ненависть персонажа к себе и проблемы с самооценкой, бифобия (в том числе, внутренняя); страдания богатых белых цис мужчин 
> 
> Примечания: ОБВМ Криса в промышленных количествах; тонны хэдканона; повествование в настоящем времени и другие стилевые прегрешения; спойлер: по таймлайну фика, начиная с августа 2014, происходящее уже является альтернативной историей.

Крис высыпает в кофе уже четвертый пакетик сахара и тянется за пятым, когда слышит отвратительно бодрый голос Маки и чей-то смех за спиной, но от размышлений об адском напитке не отвлекается.

\- Нет, - думает он, - этот кофе уже ничто не спасет, а на счетах от стоматолога я еще могу сэкономить, - и решает всё-таки не добавлять последнюю порцию сахара в стакан.

\- Слушай, Крис, у тебя ничего не слипается от сахара? Как ты можешь пить настолько сладкий кофе?

В поле зрения Криса появляется бутылка с водой и тарелка со снэками. Он поднимает голову и видит, как напротив него за стол усаживаются Энтони и Себастиан, не отводящий взгляда от своего телефона.

\- Без сахара я его вообще не могу пить, а так я получаю хоть какую-то дозу кофеина. И ты обещал не осуждать мой жизненный выбор до десяти утра. Мы с кофе должны быть вместе, и даже его отвратительный вкус нас не разлучит. - Крис преувеличенно нежно прижимает стакан к себе, а потом смотрит на Себастиана. - Привет, Баз.

Тот на секунду поднимает глаза от экрана, улыбается и снова возвращается к какой-то бурной переписке.

\- Да ты, оказывается, романтик. "Ничто не разлучит нас" и всё такое. На свадьбу пригласишь?

Крис делает вид, что задумался.  
\- Неа. Во-первых, ты будешь ржать всю церемонию, а во-вторых, я, конечно, уже готов признаться в вечной любви фраппучино из Старбакса, но я не хочу провести всю жизнь с этим, - говорит он, показывая на свой стакан. А потом заглядывает внутрь и изображает на своем лице испуг. - Прости, детка, я думал, ты знаешь, что у нас просто деловые отношения.

\- Да-да, очень смешно, Крис. Съемки в комедиях не прошли для тебя зря.  
\- Не напоминай мне, пожалуйста.  
\- Нет, ты не должен забывать о своих корнях, - с пафосом произносит Энтони, а потом все-таки начинает смеяться.

Себастьян тоже издает какой-то полузадушенный смешок.  
\- Нет, Баз, только ты еще не начинай!  
\- А, что? - Себастьян непонимающе смотрит по сторонам, прежде чем остановить взгляд на Крисе. - Я не знаю, над чем вы смеялись, но мне Марго прислала фото соседского пса, - объясняет он и поворачивает экран телефона так, чтобы остальным была видна фотография мопса под дождем. Мопса в костюме Капитана Америки и с очень обиженным выражением морды.  
\- Слушай, а есть что-то похожее, - ржет Маки, потому что он ужасный человек. - У Криса в субботу было такое же лицо, когда начался дождь.  
\- Ложь, всё это наглая ложь. У меня никогда не бывает такого выражения.  
\- Да, я как раз ответил, что совсем не похоже. У тебя нет таких щек. И таких морщин.

Себ тоже засранец еще тот. Крис не понимает иногда, почему он по собственной воле общается с этими людьми, и озвучивает этот вопрос вслух.  
\- Потому что мы приносим свет и радость в твою жизнь, Эванс! - Энтони ухмыляется.

Себастиан снова смотрит в экран и что-то быстро печатает, улыбаясь так, что Крису даже становится неловко, как будто смотрит на что-то, для него не предназначенное.

И сейчас самое время встать и пойти репетировать, потому что он уже знает, что такой поворот мыслей ни к чему хорошему не приводит. Крис уже полгода постоянно ловит себя на том, что смотрит на парочки вокруг и автоматически начинает думать о том, что именно в их отношениях держит их вместе - и вообще, как это работает, как эти человеческие отношения работают в принципе, - и примеряет увиденное к своей жизни.

Вот Стэн с подружкой постоянно обмениваются бытовыми мелочами, фотографиями случайно увиденного и найденными цитатами в каком-то бесконечном разговоре. Непрерывное ощущение контакта - это здорово, и Крису бы тоже такое хотелось. Хотя ему обычно сложно просто обмениваться впечатлениями (если только разговор не лицом к лицу), так что именно так, наверное, у него никогда не получится.

Подумать только, а ведь раньше Крис подшучивал над своими друзьями, которые регулярно думали об Отношениях Вообще, даже когда никаких конкретных отношений у них не было. И еще что-нибудь ехидно добавлял о "тикающих биологических часиках". Дошутился, блин.  
\---------------------------

В следующий раз он видит Себастиана в баре, где собралась куча народа со съемок, которая, видимо, как и Крис, решила: "Сегодня пятница, и я еще помню, что обычно в этот день люди напиваются с друзьями, - неважно, что на съемках нет выходных по календарю, пиво зовет!"

Себ, даже не поздоровавшись, просто сует Крису под нос свой телефон с очередной фотографией собаки в костюмчике Кэпа.  
\- Я не знаю, как она их находит, честное слово. Говорит, этот ей попался у супермаркета.

С экрана Крису улыбается бело-рыжий корги.

\- Этот, по-моему, больше на тебя похож. Смотри, он прямо светится радостью и дзеном.  
\- Ну, ты меня переоцениваешь. Я пока научился только симулировать дзен.  
\- Да? А так и не скажешь.

Крис мысленно добавил к списку вещей, о которых хочет рассказать своему терапевту, пункт "Люди принимают меня за хорошо адаптированного члена общества". С примечанием: "Если не очень хорошо меня знают", - потому что ему хоть и нравилось общаться с Себастианом на съемках и пресс-турах, но близкими друзьями они не были. Они даже сообщениями не обменивались между периодами совместной работы.

Не то чтобы он имел что-то против своего коллеги, но просто Крису всегда было сложно сходиться с людьми, с которыми он работал. Для себя он это объяснял какой-то вариацией на тему "Не плюй в колодец, из которого пьешь". Бывали моменты, когда он забывал свою мантру "А вдруг отношения испортятся, и как тогда работать?", но редко.

Себастиан счастливо улыбается, глядя на экран, что-то на прощание пишет и наконец убирает телефон в карман, но мечтательное выражение с его лица не сходит. Мыслями он точно не в баре.

А в Крисе явно проснулась страсть к самоистязанию, потому он всё-таки не сдерживается и спрашивает:  
\- Слушай, как это у вас получается? Вы же уже столько лет встречаетесь, а у тебя постоянно чуть ли не сердечки в глазах, когда ты с ней переписываешься.  
\- А ты, значит, хочешь знать секрет, да?  
\- Ага, - лениво тянет Крис. Потому что чего уж тут стесняться, поймали с поличным: хочет он знать этот секрет, его временами чуть ли не трясет от того, как он этого хочет.  
\- Ммм, подожди, мне надо насладиться моментом: вечер пятницы, мы сидим в каком-то задрипанном баре, потому что остальные в округе еще хуже, и Крис, мать его, Эванс хочет выведать у меня секреты счастливых романтических отношений, - Себастиан разваливается на диване и всячески изображает из себя мудрого султана, к ногам которого прошли припасть простые смертные, чтобы узнать тайны вселенной...

Черт, полет фантазии Криса явно свернул куда-то не туда, и он решает кинуть в виновника кусочком картошки фри.  
\- Нет, серьезно, ну расскажи. Я уже признался, что состою в ордене пиздострадальцев, теперь твоя очередь раскрывать секреты.  
\- Купи мне еще пива, и я расскажу, идет?  
\- Ага, только никуда не уходи.

Больше всего Крис сейчас напоминает себе золотистого ретривера, который несется за брошенной хозяином палкой, трепеща ушами по ветру. Не хватало еще только заскулить от радости.

Кажется, он ставит рекорд по скорости добывания пива в забитом людьми баре, и через пять минут уже снова садится за столик, отправляя в адрес Себа по столу бутылку.

Тот, к счастью, останавливает ее скольжение и ловит, - иначе бы получилось очень неловко, честное слово.

\- Ну давай, не томи.

Себастиан смеется над ним, скотина такая.  
\- Так вот, секрет в том... Отличное пиво, кстати. Ты что, подкупил бармена, чтобы он дал тебе что-то нормальное, а не то пойло, что и всем остальным?

Крис начинает смотреть на него ну очень укоризненно.  
\- Спокойно-спокойно. Так вот, секрет в том... - и Себастиан наклоняется ближе к Крису с заговорщицким видом. - Секрет в том, что мы с ней не встречаемся.

Должно быть, на лице Криса сейчас шок и разочарование просто-таки эпических масштабов, потому что Себастиан начинает истерически ржать.  
\- Господи, твое лицо... У меня такое ощущение, что я отобрал любимую игрушку у трёхлетки. Мне сейчас станет стыдно. - Но смеяться не прекращает и уже просто ложится на стол в приступе хохота.  
\- Да ну тебя. Я к тебе со всей душой, а ты...  
\- Крис, ну я просто не мог упустить такую возможность. У меня - меня! - спрашивают совета об отношениях. Это же очень смешно.  
\- Почему? - Непонимающе спрашивает Крис.

Себ пожимает плечами.  
\- По-моему, я вообще последний человек, у кого такое стоит спрашивать. Учитывая мою вереницу катастроф в личной жизни.

Крис все еще ничего не понимает.  
\- Ну вы ведь с ней постоянно на всяких мероприятиях вместе появляетесь, и ты ни разу никого не исправлял, когда вас называли парой. И вообще, вы все время переписываетесь и перезваниваетесь.  
\- Крис, знаешь такое слово - "друзья"? Даже, может, фразу - "лучшие друзья"? Почему бы мне не прийти на какую-нибудь вечеринку со своей хорошей подругой? С ней, по-любому, будет значительно веселее, чем одному. Нам даже сэндвичи с ней выбирать весело.

\- Оооокей, я понял. - Хотя, конечно, ничего Крис не понял. - А зачем поддерживать веру в то, что вы пара?  
\- Так проще.  
\- Что так проще?  
\- Да не знаю я. Мне так проще. К человеку со счастливой личной жизнью как-то спокойнее относятся. Опять же, знакомые и полузнакомые люди не суют нос не в свое дело и не пытаются поиграть в свах. Да и я меньше ебу себе мозг, когда временами забываю, что вообще-то не в отношениях с ней.  
\- Это ты сейчас про дружеский секс? Да, он значительно уменьшает количество ебли мозга себе. - Наконец-то Крис хоть что-то понимает.  
\- Ага, есть у него такое свойство, но я сейчас не об этом.  
\- А о чем?

Себастиан замолкает и, кажется, думает о том, как бы свернуть вдруг ставший неудобным разговор.  
\- Просто... Просто так я не прусь напролом к тому, чего действительно хочу. Ничего хорошего меня там не ждет. - Себастиан делает долгий глоток из бутылки, а потом начинает наблюдать за людьми у барной стойки, очевидно, не планируя развивать мысль дальше.  
\- Это звучало очень драматично, - и Крис надеется на продолжение истории.  
\- Кто бы говорил, Мистер "Раскройте мне тайны счастливых отношений" Эванс. "Космо" читать не пробовал?  
\- Пока не пробовал.

Честно говоря, такими темпами через пару месяцев Крис дойдет и до "Космо". Ну или хотя бы "Psychologies". Но пока он не настолько отчаялся.  
\- Чего такого ты хочешь, Баз? Я не могу себе представить что-либо, соответствующее уровню трагичности твоих слов.  
\- У тебя просто плохая фантазия. Или удивительно позитивный жизненный опыт.  
\- Не сказал бы. Давай, просвети меня, вдруг я что-то упускаю в своем параноидальном списке "Что еще может пойти не так в отношениях".  
\- У тебя есть такой список?  
\- Конечно, у меня есть списки на все случаи жизни. Как облажаться на первом свидании. Или на третьем. Как ненароком испортить отношения с коллегами. Как ляпнуть лишнего на семейном мероприятии. И так далее.

\- Даже не знаю, с чего начать. - Себастиан вертит в руках бутылку, и что-то в его позе незаметно меняется так, что Крис задерживает дыхание и понимает: сейчас ему будут говорить правду. Намеками и в обтекаемых формулировках - но правду. Он сам, наверное, примерно так же выглядит, когда наконец вылезает из своего защитного панциря и говорит что думает не очень близким людям.

Себ проводит рукой по волосам и как-то странно смеется.  
\- Ну, например, бывают ситуации, когда ты знаешь, что тебе не стоит туда лезть. Весь твой жизненный опыт и пять лет наблюдений говорят тебе, что выйдет какая-то хрень. Ты сам своими глазами видел, как она ведет себя с теми, кто в нее влюбляется. Но ты думаешь: нет, я буду исключением, у нас-то всё будет по-другому, на моей стороне преимущество и общие друзья, ну не будет же она так себя вести с тем, с кем еще долго будет сталкиваться на общих вечеринках. Но никакого преимущества у тебя нет. И ты чувствуешь себя еще большим идиотом, потому что сам залез в эту яму, и тебе нечего даже ответить на взгляды друзей, в которых метровыми буквами написано "А мы же говорили". Ты и сам раньше говорил другим людям. А в следующий же раз ты взаимно влюбляешься в прекрасную женщину, с которой тебе очень хорошо, но она просто не готова поддерживать отношения на расстоянии. Она вообще хочет завести ребенка, каждый день тебя видеть и ездить вместе в супермаркет по субботам. Отличная мечта, ничего не имею против, но я не могу ей такое дать - ни сейчас, ни через пять лет. Мы расстались, она осуществила свою мечту, а я, стиснув зубы, пытался не быть эгоистичным гадом и искренне за нее радоваться. Получалось когда как.

Крису кажется, что сейчас самый подходящий момент, что как-то выразить свое сочувствие, а потом выйти продышаться от накала честности. Которой он не ожидал.

Но что-то подсказывает ему, что рассказ еще не закончен, и, хотя у него нет никакого права слушать все эти откровения, ему хочется выманить продолжение. А оно будет, даже делать ничего не придется: в голос Себастиана наконец пробрались эмоции, он стал глубже дышать и начал говорить о себе в первом лице вместо гипотетического второго. Может, Крису просто хочется почувствовать, что он не один изводит себя; может, ему хочется почувствовать настоящий контакт хоть с кем-то на этих съемках, а может, это просто неуместное любопытство. Крис не знает. Последний вариант ему не нравится, и он уже раскрывает рот, чтобы что-нибудь сказать, но его опережает Себастиан.

\- И потом на фоне всего это я решил завести простые отношения без всяких обязательств, просто ради секса и развлечений. И, ты будешь смеяться, - он наконец-то смотрит Крису в глаза, - как-то незаметно для меня это перешло из разряда "просто секса" в разряд "чего-то большего". Там был бы миллион проблем, но до этого даже дело не дошло. Мне просто сказали: "Как ты вообще подумал, что между нами может что-то быть?" Действительно, как мне пришло такое в голову. Забылся, наверно. После этого я подумал: "Нет, просто, блядь, нет. Больше никаких отношений". Четвертый раз подряд моя психика такого не выдержит.

Вот сейчас точно надо что-то сказать. Потому что даже смотреть на Себастиана сейчас мучительно.  
\- Мне очень жаль, что тебе не везет с женщинами. По-моему, я вообще зря спросил. Но спасибо, что рассказал. Правда, я польщен доверием. И вообще сейчас не понимаю, почему мы раньше близко не общались.

Себ усмехается и допивает остатки пива в бутылке.  
\- Мне не везет со всеми, Крис. Просто со всеми. - Он приподнимает бровь и ждет реакции.

Крис не знает, как реагировать на то, что вечер откровений только что стал еще откровеннее. Крис не реагирует, а просто сидит, застыв с поднятой над столом бутылкой. Потом всё-таки прочищает горло и доносит бутылку до губ, делает глоток.  
\- Это еще хреновей.  
\- Да уж. Так что, нет никакого секрета. Все мы в одной лодке. Я уже считаю, что мне очень повезло, если мне не заявляют, что я идиот, раз рассчитываю на что-то кроме секса.  
\- Тебе действительно такое говорили?  
\- Ага. Герой последней истории. Он, оказывается, считал, что трахаться с мужиками - это нормально, а вот встречаться - страшное извращение. Он же "не гей какой-нибудь". На меня как будто ушат помоев вылили. Удивительно, как долго я не замечал очевидного.

Крис может только промычать что-то сочувственное в ответ. Потому что словарь в его мозгах отключили. Там все вообще отключили. В голове стоит звенящая тишина.  
Пиво в его бутылке почти заканчивается, когда слова возращаются.  
\- И как, получается не влезать в отношения?  
\- Отлично получается. Правда, желание в них влезть осталось.

Крис не знает, кто его тянет за язык, но он пытается еще глубже увязнуть в этом болоте неравноценного обмена: узнать как можно больше, не рассказав ничего в обмен. Крис знает за собой отвратительную привычку так делать, но соблазн слишком велик.  
\- С кем-то конкретным?  
\- Ага.- Продолжает Себастиан с какой-то тёмной злостью. - В этот раз я превзошел самого себя. Даже если бы я решил попробовать, я не знаю, что было страшнее: отказ или согласие. Но это чисто теоретические размышления, потому что он натурал.  
\- Он сам тебе сказал?  
\- Нет, но у него была тысяча возможностей сказать что-нибудь этому противоречащее. Например, в один из тех раз, когда он громко заявлял о том, что не гомофоб или как он поддерживает каминауты. Так что, он или мудак, или натурал. Что в моей ситуации - один хрен, в общем-то.

Себастиан резко встает из-за стола.  
\- Ладно, я пойду проветрюсь. Прости, что всё это на тебя вывалил. Ты можешь поделиться со мной своими неудачами в личной жизни в другой раз. Я сейчас не в состоянии быть внимательным слушателем. - Он кивает на прощание и уходит, а Крис остается и сидит еще полчаса, уставившись в одну точку и прислушиваясь к рваному ритму музыки.  
\---------------------------

После этого он за несколько вечеров и совместных сеансов медитации над утренним кофе действительно рассказывает Себастиану о своих неудачах в личной жизни. И об удачах тоже. И немного о своих страхах и о том, что пытается разобраться в романтических отношениях окружающих. Себастиан вовремя кивает, выражает сочувствие, вовремя молчит и вовремя шутит, чтобы поднять Крису настроение. Но чего-то не хватает.

На самом деле, Крис знает, что дело в нем. Это он сам не может раскрыться, расслабиться и просто наслаждаться общением. Он сам всё время ждет какого-то подвоха, хотя, наверное, это Себастиану стоило бы переживать. Ничего из рассказов Криса не вызвало бы сенсации в желтой прессе, для этого все его психологические заморочки насчет отношений слишком скучны. Они не говорят особо о сексе, но и в этой сфере жизни Криса не нашлось бы особого скандала для таблоидов. И секс, не говоря уже об отношениях, был только с женщинами (и незамужними притом) - абсолютно никакого материала для сенсаций.

По сравнению с этим то, что Себастиан рассказал ему о своей бисексуальности, кажется чем-то огромным и невыносимо откровенным. Сам Себастиан, кажется, это так не воспринимает: ну да, рассказал, а что такого, это же не вся суть личности, это не означает, что теперь Крис каким-то магическим образом знает о нем всё. Для Себастиана это не больной вопрос.

А вот для Криса, видимо, да. Он много раз пытался раскрыть рот и просто выдавить из себя слова; уговаривал себя; прибегал к старой-доброй технике устыжения "Вот он же тебе признался, а ты не можешь даже ответить такой же откровенностью". Но каждый раз, в итоге, молчал. Себастиана, кажется, и так всё устраивало; никаких страданий по поводу ориентации он не озвучивал, а других поводов что-то сказать Крис не видел. Не сворачивали как-то разговоры в такое русло, в котором было бы совершенно естественно сказать, что Крис, вообще-то, тоже бисексуален, и у него по этому поводу, в отличие от Себастиана, было много переживаний.

Да и что бы он сказал? "У нас так много общего: ты актер - и я актер, ты би - и я би. Давай дружить?" Это же бред, такая общность из разряда “Ты человек, и я человек, у тебя есть печенка, и у меня тоже”. Это не повод ни для чего.

Отсутствие откровенности со своей стороны Крис пару раз пытался заменить суррогатом: пытаясь вывести Себастиана на разговор об этом загадочном “то ли мудаке, то ли натурале” и всячески выражая лицом поддержку и готовность выслушать, поддержать и помочь разобраться в ситуации. Себастиан ни в чем разбираться не хотел, и после очередной попытки попросил:  
\- Пожалуйста, просто не надо. Я не хочу об этом думать, не хочу что-то делать и, вообще, предпочел бы об этом не вспоминать. Не надо, Крис.

В список тем для разговоров с психотерапевтом стоило бы записать “Проецирую свою ситуацию и свои метания на незнакомого мне мужика, с которым пытаюсь свести своего коллегу”.

По правде сказать, описание прегрешений этого самого мужика неприятно напоминает Крису его собственное поведение, которое, по версии Себастиана, может иметь только два объяснения. Натуралом Крис не является, и остается вариант “мудак”, соглашаться с которым очень не хочется.

Близкими друзьями они с Себастианом не становятся. И после окончания съемок в эфире снова наступает тишина.  
\---------------------------

Но когда-то это должно было случиться. Когда-то же эта вечная стеклянная стена, мешающая контакту с миром вокруг, должна была рассыпаться. Только время неподходящее. Хотя кого Крис обманывает? Настоящие вещи всегда так некстати.

Ничего необычного, не на что смотреть, проходите мимо, у Криса просто момент паники в комнате для отдыха. Крис прижимается спиной к холодной стене и несколько раз ударяется об нее затылком. Идиот, какой же он идиот.

Закрывает глаза и медленно выдыхает, стараясь не погрузиться в ненависть к себе. Сейчас не время. Никогда не время срываться из-за таких мелочей. Всего-то парочка парней в очереди на автографы - они даже не целовались взасос или еще что-то подобное, даже за руки не держались - просто уставшие от шума и ожидания ребята, в джинсах и рубашках. Один из них спрятал бутылку с водой в рюкзак на спине другого, а потом улыбнулся тому, убрал с его лба челку и поцеловал в висок. Вот и всё, но у Криса дыхание перехватило от этого жеста обыденной нежности. Такое обещание "Я знаю, ты устал, потерпи чуть-чуть - и вечером дома ты будешь помнить только приятные впечатления, и мы еще полтора года будем рассказывать друзьям о том, как круто провели этот день".

Следующие полчаса Крис всё пытался понять, что за чувство в нем всколыхнуло увиденное, а потом до него дошло: зависть. Банальная человеческая зависть. Что они вот так могут: не останавливать в движении готовую прикоснуться руку, когда вокруг столько людей; обещать друг другу взглядами эти полтора, и два, и три года; думать о вечере дома, куда они вернутся вдвоем. Крис уже даже этот дом себе нафантазировал, хотя вероятнее всего, что парни приехали сюда специально на конвент и живут в гостинице и, может быть, вообще завтра расстанутся из-за каких-то давних проблем. И, возможно, дома никто даже не знает об их отношениях, а сейчас - в другом городе, на другом конце страны - они могут себе позволить не скрываться. И всё равно, думает Крис, это больше, чем есть у него; больше, чем есть даже в его мечтах.

Крис вспоминает свое позорное интервью журнала Advocate в 2009, и на него накатывает волна отвращения к самому себе. "Когда вы поняли, что вы не гей?" и "Должен ведь быть какой-то предел: сходи я со Скоттом и его друзьями в гей-клуб, и потом до конца жизни не избавился бы от слухов о гомосексуальности". А от ненависти к себе до конца жизни ты успеешь избавиться, ага, думает Крис. Сейчас он не понимает, как тогда смог улыбаться и так легко лгать умолчаниями. Ну ведь не гей же, не солгал ни капли. Только слукавил. Слицемерил.

И хотя после 2009 ему уже практически не задавали вопросов, связанных с ориентацией, но сейчас ему кажется, что он каждый день продолжал лгать. Просто улыбался и молчал, говорил о других вещах, смеялся - и постоянно, постоянно лгал каждым движением и вздохом.

Когда он позвонил после того интервью Скотту, внезапно запаниковав, что без предупреждения устроил своему брату публичный каминаут, Скотт просто рассмеялся: "Да брось, все же об этом знают. Это то же самое, как если бы ты сказал, что у меня светлые волосы или голубые глаза. Ты не сообщил миру ничего нового. А тут интервью квир-журналу, и такая удобная тема для разговора: брат-гей".

Удобная тема. Скотт не имел в виду ничего такого, но эта фраза Крису врезалась в память. "Удобная тема", блядь. Конечно же, Скотт его не упрекал ("Ну, ты метишь высоко, а у меня всё проще".), никогда не упрекал. Крис сам был способен вынести себе мозг, и он действительно метил высоко, и у него было всё не так просто. Точнее, у него тоже было просто и понятно, но еще у него был большой талант к самообману.

Крис наливает себе кофе и морально готовится выйти из этой комнатушки в мир людей. Садится на стул у стены, а потом снова легоньно ударяется об нее затылком пару раз, для верности. Может, получится мысли растрясти.

\- Ты стучишь, чтобы тебя отсюда выпустили? - шутит приоткрывший дверь Себастиан.

Ах да, картонные стены. Хотя удивительно, что кто-то услышал при постоянном гуле снаружи.

\- Нет, мозги себе пытаюсь вернуть на место. Тоже устал?  
\- Ага, немного, - Себастиан всё-таки заходит, закрывает за собой дверь и берет минералку из мини-холодильника. - А почему твои мозги оказались не на месте? Ты в порядке вообще?

Крис улыбается уголком губ.

\- Да всё нормально. Просто понял о себе кое-что неприятное. Точнее, понял-то давно, а сейчас наконец признал.

Себастиан прикладывает холодную бутылку к щеке и выжидающе смотрит.

\- Не бери в голову. Я иногда слишком много думаю, - Крис широко улыбается и неловко пытается закрыть тему.

Да-да, еще шире улыбнись и про погоду заведи разговор, говорит он себе. У тебя ведь это так хорошо получается.

И тогда Крис решает, что хватит уже себя накручивать. Это же просто смешно: ему за тридцатник, а он до сих пор боится собственной тени.

Он говорил об этом со всеми психотерапевтами, которые у него были. И каждый раз огрызался на предположения, что он просто боится, что он себя ненавидит, что это такая внутренняя бифобия. Ну не скрывает же он свою ориентацию: вся его семья знает, и друзья знают, - просто ему нечего рассказывать. Не-че-го. Не встречался он никогда с мужчинами и не спал, только целовался пару раз, и всё. А людям, с которыми он работает, о таких деталях его личной жизни знать не обязательно, и именно поэтому он просто впадает в ступор каждый раз, когда на горизонте только появляется возможность того, что разговор сейчас свернет в эту сторону.

Крис обещает себе, что сегодня же поговорит с Себастианом и наконец вернет долг откровенности.  
\---------------------------

Их рабочее время наконец-то заканчивается, и Крис едва успевает поймать за руку уходящего Себастиана:  
\- Мне нужно с тобой поговорить.

Себастиан хмурится и словно бы с трудом выныривает из своих мыслей:  
\- Сейчас?  
\- Нет, не обязательно, можно через пару дней. Просто в ближайшее время. - Крис еще заканчивает фразу, а сам уже понимает, что пару дней не дотерпит. Или сделает что-нибудь глупое, или протрет дыру в полу номера.  
\- Ладно, мне сейчас надо позвонить, а потом я смогу подумать и решить когда. Приходи минут через пятнадцать к южной служебке, хорошо?

Итак, у Криса есть пятнадцать минут, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Он заходит в туалет и умывается холодной водой, глядя на себя в зеркало. Его снова накрывает волной отвращения себе, и он быстро отводит глаза, вытирает руки и лицо и выходит.

Лифт едет вниз бесконечно долго, и Крису приходится смотреть в пол, чтобы не видеть своего отражения. К счастью, в этой части здания очень мало людей, и сейчас он один, иначе не поднимать взгляд было бы значительно сложнее.

Когда он выходит на улицу, отблески закатного солнца ударяют в глаза. Крис надевает темные очки и идет к Себастиану, который уже закончил разговор и курит, прислонившись к нагретой за день стене.  
\- Всё нормально?  
\- Да, просто агент хотела обсудить Очень Важные Агентские Вопросы, - Крис прямо-таки слышит эти заглавные буквы в голосе Себа.  
\- Теперь ты знаешь, когда у тебя будет время на разговор со мной?  
\- Ага, - Себастиан разводит руки в стороны. - Прямо сейчас. Я весь во внимании.

И нихрена Крис морально не подготовился за четверть часа.  
\- Я бы предпочел какое-нибудь более уединенное место. И чтобы там была нормальная еда.  
\- Кафе достаточно уединенное место?  
\- Эээ... нет, еще уединеннее.

Себ выглядит удивленным, но без запинки отвечает.  
\- Могу предложить только свой номер. Или твой. И еду на вынос. Подойдет?  
\- Да, идеально.

Крис гордится собой, он выиграл еще, минимум, час. Ему бы хотелось гордиться чем-нибудь другим: например, тем, что он совсем не боится предстоящего и знает, что сказать. Но приходится довольствоваться тем, что есть.

Когда они наконец доходят до номера Себастиана, притащив с тобой три пакета еды, нервы Криса уже натянуты до предела. Себастиан на него искоса поглядывает, но молчит. Крис немного расслабляется. А зря.

Потому что, как только дверь в номер закрывается, Себ спрашивает:  
\- Крис, я или сейчас начну ржать, или ты прямо тут мне говоришь, в чем дело. Какая муха тебя укусила?  
\- Ну я...  
\- Давай, не томи. Тебе самому станет легче. Тебе же сейчас кусок в горло не полезет.  
\- Ладно, подожди секунду. Мне надо собраться с мыслями.

Себастиан осторожно ставит пакет на пол, Крис следует его примеру.  
\- Хорошо, я подожду. Только, по-моему, ты всю дорогу сюда в голове репетировал какую-то речь, и тебе это не сильно помогло.  
\- Не сильно. - Крис резко выдыхает. - Так. В общем, меня зовут Крис, мне уже много лет, и я мудак. - Себастиан уже готовится что-то сказать. - Нет, подожди. И я мудак, потому что я до сих пор боюсь, что кто-то из тех, с кем я работаю, узнает, что я бисексуал. Даже если этот кто-то уже то же самое мне о себе рассказал. Всё, можешь смеяться.

Себастиан кривится, вздыхает, а потом молча берет пакеты и несет их к столику. Крис осторожно идет за ним. А потом помогает достать коробки и расставить их. И отвечает на вопрос о том, на какой канал переключить телевизор. И о том, какой соус он покупал для себя.

\- Скажи уже что-нибудь.

Себастиан выключает телевизор.  
\- Ты полгода думал, как мне сказать, что ли? Нет, не отвечай на этот вопрос, я понял уже, - быстро добавляет он. - Нет, я всё-таки это скажу: какая же ты сука, Эванс. Просто словами не описать.

Себ смотрит на него в упор, а потом отводит вгляд и, кажется, пытается выровнять дыхание и успокоиться.  
\- Ну вот, о моих эмоциях поговорили, давай поговорим о тебе, - он усаживается поудобнее и всем своим видом изображает психотерапевта, готового без осуждения слушать столько, сколько понадобится.

А сказать-то Крису и нечего. Он так и говорит.

Себастиан кивает, не выпадая из образа и проецируя вокруг себя ауру "Да-да, продолжайте, это очень интересно".

\- Слушай, Баз, я так не могу. Чего ты от меня ждешь?

Себастиан продолжает молчать.

\- Ладно. Ладно, я понял, ты не хочешь отвечать. - Крис нервно приглаживает волосы и трёт шею. - Я тебе не лгал, если ты об этом.

Себастиан скептически приподнимает бровь.

\- Хорошо, - исправляется Крис, - я не менял род местоимений ни в одном из своих рассказов. Они действительно все были о женщинах. Ты же сам никогда не называл свою ориентацию, ты просто о чем-то или о ком-то рассказывал. Мне не о ком рассказать. Как-то не было подходящего момента, чтобы упомянуть, что я когда-то целовался с каким-то безымянным парнем или что в школе я заглядывался на одноклассника. А сейчас меня, честно говоря, вообще ни на кого не тянет заглядываться. Как ты это вообще себе представляешь?

\- Ну я даже не знаю, Крис, - начинает Себастиан обманчиво тихим голосом, - ты мог бы рассказать об этом так же, как и обо всем остальном? Или непринужденно поделиться чем-нибудь, когда я комментировал поведение очередного идиота? Или даже как-то намекнуть, что всякие твиты на тему "Публичный каминаут - это хуйня, причем тут смелость?" тебя бесят не потому, что ты такой защитник всех униженных и оскорбленных, а потому что, - окончание фразы он чуть ли не шипит, - для тебя в этом есть что-то такое, знаешь, личное?

\- Извини. - Крис морщится, потому что не справляется с интонацией, и это слово звучит больше как вопрос, чем утверждение. А потом пробует еще раз. - Правда, извини. Я не думал, что это может для тебя иметь значение.

Себастиан резко откидывается на спинку дивана, и вся его злость куда-то улетучивается.  
\- Я вижу, что не думал. Знаешь, мне было бы важно это от тебя услышать. Не то чтобы я особо переживал. Но одно дело, если бы тебе действительно было нечего сказать в ответ, а другое - просто молчать. Почему, Крис? Чего ты так боялся? Что я бы мог тебе сделать? Что, по-твоему, произошло бы, если бы ты был честен?

И, может быть, Себ больше не злится, но по его интонациям понятно, что всё это не риторические вопросы и он хочет услышать ответ.

У Криса нет ни одного ответа, но, возможно, сейчас самое время начать их искать.  
\- Я не знаю, чего я боялся, и не знаю, какой именно реакции ожидал. Но, если хочешь, я могу сейчас попытаться понять и рассказать тебе.

Себастиан очень внимательно смотрит на него с каким-то странным выражением. С жалостью? Нет, думает Крис, это называется сочувствие. Вот это - точно сочувствие.  
\- Да, Крис, хочу.  
\- Помнишь, какими словами ты описал того парня, у которого была куча возможностей как-то сказать окружающим, что он не гетеро? Так вот, мне очень не хотелось признавать, что я мудак. Да еще и лицемер, к тому же. Я же не только с тобой молчал и прикидывался предметом интерьера, я так постоянно делаю. И чем дальше, тем глубже я сам себя закапываю в эту яму. Когда я с друзьями, не связанными с кино, мне проще, потому что тогда я - просто я, один человек, а не "Крис и его публичная персона феминиста, ЛГБТ-союзника и вообще очень прогрессивного человека". Потому что, если наконец говорить правду, то начинать придется с фразы "Вы, знаете, последние пять-десять лет я вам всем лгал". Я не представляю, что мне после этого делать и как хоть кто-то поверит остальным моим словам, понимаешь, Баз?  
\- Боже, конечно, понимаю, Крис. Ты помнишь вообще с кем разговариваешь? Я тоже лгал. И я почему-то уверен, что я не получил бы столько контрактов с Марвел, если бы я был открытым бисексуалом. Примеры МакКеллена и Камминга меня не особо успокаивают, потому что это же совсем другая весовая категория. Если бы вдобавок к моей фильмографии была известна моя ориентация, я бы так всю жизнь и играл "страдающих геев". Я не очень верю в существование равноправия в кинобизнесе, потому что его нет, я его просто не вижу. Но тебя же никто не просит делать заявления с обложек журналов, можно же просто быть честным с отдельными людьми.  
\- Да? И как быстро кто-нибудь проговорится и всё закончится обложками журналов?

Когда в затянувшейся тишине Крис поднимает глаза и смотрит на Себастиана, на лице того явно написано "Да ты, должно быть, шутишь?". У Криса хватает совести смутиться.  
\- Да, у тебя в этом больше опыта.  
\- Вот именно, Крис. Ты как-то постоянно забываешь, что весь мир не вертится вокруг тебя, - и вот сейчас Себастиан снова злится.  
\- Да, ты прав. Ты во всем прав. Я не знаю. Наверное, я просто трус, - Крис пинает кофейный столик. - Я ненавижу эту публичность, но и без нее не могу быть честным. Когда мне было лет тринадцать и я верил в любовь на всю жизнь, я чуть ли не молился ночами, чтобы эта любовь не оказалась парнем.  
\- А сейчас?  
\- Что сейчас? Верю ли я в любовь навечно? Ну, наверное, в глубине души все еще верю, хотя буду отрицать, если кто-нибудь такое скажет про меня. - Судя по тому, как Баз закатывает глаза, уход от темы не удался. - Уже не молюсь. Всё равно ведь ничего серьезного у меня с мужчинами не случается и, наверно, не случится. И я каждый раз думаю, а зачем говорить, если и повода-то нет, зачем усложнять себе жизнь. Вот если бы у меня не было выбора и отношения уже были, тогда мне пришлось бы собраться и самому последовать своим словам и воодушевляющим советам. Да, это просто жалко, я знаю.  
\- А ты никогда не думал, что всё наоборот, и отношений с мужчинами у тебя не случается, потому что ты не следуешь своим словам? Если тебе страшно даже о себе сказать, то, представляешь, как тебе страшно будет признаваться, что ты вот прямо с каким-то конкретным мужчиной занимаешься сексом или, не дай бог, еще и жить с нем вместе хочешь. И вообще, мало кому хочется быть чьим-то "грязным маленьким секретом" и проходить со своим парнем то, что обычно проходят лет в семнадцать - всё это “ну зачем кому-то о нас знать?” и “познакомьтесь с моим другом-просто-другом-честное-слово”? Мне бы не хотелось.

У Криса есть пугающее ощущение, что всё это отвратительно похоже на правду.  
\- И что мне делать? - спрашивает он, откидывая голову на спинку дивана и глядя в потолок. - Мне уже далеко не семнадцать.

Себастиан устало вздыхает.  
\- Зависит от того, что ты хочешь получить в результате своих действий.

Крис поворачивает голову в его сторону.

\- Что? - ухмыляется Себ. - Я тоже знаю, что такое психотерапия, и, по-моему, последние полчаса у нас сеанс. Ты же сам это начал. Давай, я еще двадцать минут готов поиграть терапевта: чего ты хочешь в результате?  
\- Хочу меньше лгать.  
\- Отличная цель. А еще?  
\- Не знаю, правда, не знаю. Хочу перестать бояться. Хочу отмотать время назад и что-то сделать со своим публичным образом: или заткнуться и перестать разглагольствовать на тему неравенства, или просто признаться во всем и говорить и о себе тоже.  
\- Ну, последний вариант всё еще возможен даже без путешествий во времени.  
\- Первый вариант тоже. - Крис просто не может удержаться и не отметить.  
\- Ага, и как это согласуется с твоим желанием меньше лгать?  
\- Хреново согласуется, - Крис смеется, и ему действительно смешно, и как-то легко это признать. - Очень хреново согласуется. Может, мне собрать пресс-конференцию и не ебать себе мозг? Просто выложить всё как есть, и будь что будет?  
\- Марвел будет в восторге.

Крис морщится.  
\- Спасибо, что напомнил.  
\- Ну, у тебя осталось всего три фильма. Есть еще время подготовиться и отрепетировать речь. Получить свои деньги и долю славы, а потом можно уже признаваться.

И это очень соблазнительная идея, очень согласующая с принципом Криса "Зачем усложнять себе жизнь, если можно не усложнять". Это-то в ней и пугает.

\- Нет, серьезно, что бы ты подумал, если бы этот твой "то ли мудак, то натурал" собрал пресс-конференцию и сказал, что он, например, гей? Он бы выиграл хотя бы пару очков? Ты бы дал ему и себе шанс?  
\- Ты как-то странно заинтересован в этих моих воображаемых отношениях с ним.  
\- Просто вижу много сходств. Может, вокруг меня тоже есть парни, которые так и ждут, когда я перестану быть идиотом, чтобы начать, наконец, меня любить. - И у Криса, кажется, истерика, потому что он начинает смеяться и не может остановиться. - Господи, я же как пятнадцатилетняя школьница.  
\- Ты так говоришь, как будто это что-то плохое, - и Себастиан тоже начинает смеяться.

Когда они наконец успокаиваются, Крис усилием воли заставляет себя вернуться к тому, что его волнует.  
\- Ты не ответил на мой вопрос, Баз.  
\- Насчет того парня?

Крис кивает.

\- Если бы он сделал каминаут, я бы позавидовал его смелости и начал думать, что у нас может что-то получиться и это не будет полным провалом. Я всё еще не уверен, что я готов к каким-то отношениям, но, наверное, с ним я бы попробовал. Правда, тогда уже он мог бы не захотеть иметь со мной что-то общее: я-то нихрена не готов говорить о себе публично. И это я бы уже дергался и трясся над своим гетероимиджем. Слушай, Крис... - Себастиан так пристально на него смотрит, что Крису становится неуютно.  
\- Что?  
\- Крис, если ты вдруг хочешь это сделать ради кого-то или ради возможности отношений с кем-то, - тщательно подбирая слова, начинает Себ, - не надо. Сделай это ради себя, если хочешь. Не связывай это с кем-то еще, это твоя ответственность, а не этого другого человека. Не надо сваливать это на него и не надо давать ему такую власть - в этом мало приятного. Я бы не хотел такого себе. Вы можете расстаться через месяц, а тебе потом еще жить с тем, что ты сделаешь. Ты, правда, никому ничего не должен объяснять и не обязан быть кристально честным, потому что ты и так под микроскопом. Это не лицемерие, это просто инстинкт самосохранения: хоть что-то оставить для себя, и обойтись без нездорового внимания прессы. В идеальном мире нам бы не пришлось осторожно обходить вниманием некоторые темы, но мы в другом мире. - Себастиан кладет ладонь на плечо Криса и легко сжимает пальцы.  
\- Да, мы в другом мире, - Крис вздыхает и на мгновение прикасается к руке Себастиана.  
\- Просто не лги людям вокруг тебя.

И это прекрасный план, на самом деле: очень простой и понятный. Надо только найти свой хребет, думает Крис.  
\---------------------------

После этого разговора ничего особо не меняется. Крис не знает, чего ждал: то ли музыки и звуков фанфар с небес, то ли того, что у него на лбу появится надпись "Квир и сидит в шкафу". Но всё практически так, как и было раньше.

Только теперь ему немного легче общаться с коллегами и проще расслабиться на вечеринках, когда в толпе людей можно поймать взгляд Себастиана и улыбнуться в ответ. Вечная стеклянная стена между Крисом и окружающими как будто истончается, а кое-где и пропадает совсем на пару минут.

Когда заканчивает пресс-тур, он продолжает обмениваться с Себом сообщениями и иногда присылает ему какие-нибудь идиотские фото со съемок своих фильмов или скрины смсок от Карли и Шанны, в которых его сестры, кажется, забывают, что им всем уже не десять лет. Себастиан иногда делится с ним сообщениями от своих друзей и пересылает им ответы Криса.

Крис иногда ловит себя на том, что не чувствует постоянного напряжения, которое раньше всегда незримо присутствовало. Он даже начинает осторожно упоминать, что хочет закончить актерскую карьеру и заняться режиссерской, - и конец мира не наступает, никто на него не смотрит так, как будто он тяжело болен и не совсем понимает, о чем говорит.

Пару раз Крис видится со Скарлетт и Маки. Один раз даже предлагает Себастиану увидеться, но в итоге ничего не получается из-за их рабочих расписаний. Крису действительно жаль, что встреча именно с этим коллегой не состоялась. Хотя, наверное, их отношения уже давно перешли в категорию дружеских, и дело именно в этом. Ему не хватает общения с Себастианом вживую, разговоры многое теряют, когда он не может слышать интонации, а не просто представлять их в своей голове. После этой неудавшейся попытки встречи Крис впервые звонит Себу, и они двадцать минут обсуждают какую-то ерунду, но Крису кажется, что это наиболее осмысленный разговор, который у него был за месяц. Даже за два месяца.

В следующий раз ему уже звонит сам Себастиан с какой-то вечеринки. Фоном слышны чьи-то голоса и музыка.  
\- Марго собрала какую-то безумную толпу в клубе. Тут были танцоры с факелами, и один из них очень напоминал Джонни Шторма. Тебе бы понравилось. Такой блондинистый мальчик-зажигалка.  
\- Не уверен, что этой мой тип, но я польщен, что ты обо мне вспомнил в разгар веселья, - Крис смеется, и ему действительно приятно, что Себастиан позвонил.  
\- Ну не твой тип, и ладно. Я думаю, ты бы нашел тут твой тип. Я не знаю, что тут такое распыляли в воздухе, но со мной за вечер заигрывали уже четыре незнакомых парня.  
\- Действительно, жаль, что меня там нет. И как, ты заигрывал в ответ? Кого-нибудь подцепил?  
\- Крис! - Себастиан произносит это с наигранным возмущением. - Ну зачем так сразу? Я, может, храню верность своей большой любви, а ты мне о сексе с какими-то непонятными мужиками задвигаешь.  
\- А ты правда хранишь ему верность? - Крис спрашивает с неожиданным даже для себя интересом. - Этому чуваку можно позавидовать: вы еще не встречаетесь, а ты уже бережешь его чувства.  
\- Я не буду это комментировать, - парирует Себастиан и переводит разговор на другую тему.

Крис странно расстроен тем, что вопрос о верности остался без ответа. А еще в его голову закрадывается мысль, что он, кажется, флиртовал с Себом. Но Крис не уверен. Крис уже ни в чем не уверен. Может, это нормальная форма разговора для двух негетеросексуальных друзей? Хотя со Скоттом он, слава богу, так не разговаривает.

\- Я когда-нибудь притащу тебя на вечеринку Марго, - бросает на прощание Себастиан. - Она тебе, кстати, привет передавала.  
\- А, - словно просыпается Крис, - ей тоже привет от меня.  
\- Хорошо. - В голосе Себа слышна улыбка. - Я пойду, меня еще ждут шоты с текилой.  
\- Давай, надерись хорошенько и за меня, потому что я снова на строгой диете почти без алкоголя. Сраные контракты.

Крис заканчивает разговор и кладет телефон на стол. Когда через десять минут он проходит мимо зеркала, на его лице все еще блуждает счастливая улыбка. Он резко останавливается и внимательно смотрит себе в глаза. То, что он видит, его немного пугает. “Ну ты и попал, Эванс”, - вдруг понимает он, и позорно надеется, что это просто временный наплыв эмоций.  
\---------------------------

Начинаются съемки “Эры Альтрона”, и Крису очень не хватает Себастиана на площадке. Теперь они заменили телефонные разговоры созвонами в скайпе почти каждую неделю.

Однажды Себ присылает ему ссылки на два интервью: [то злополучное 2009 года с самим Крисом](http://www.advocate.com/news/2009/01/05/list-chris-evans?page=0) и то, что давал [Себастиан журналу OUT в 2011](http://www.out.com/entertainment/movies/2011/03/28/sebastian-stan), с комментарием “В твоем интервью хотя бы написано “не гей” - есть пространство для маневра. В моем вообще сказано, что я натурал”.

Тем же вечером Крис звонит, как только видит ник Себа онлайн.  
\- Ты серьезно думаешь, что кому-то будет не насрать на формулировки? Я в такой же жопе, как и ты, - начинает он без предисловий. - Это что ориентация такая, “не гей”? У тебя это хотя бы не прямая речь.  
\- У тебя тоже не прямая, ты просто отвечаешь на вопрос.  
\- Ну да, конечно. А у тебя это просто текст от автора статьи, - с сарказмом добавляет Крис. - Можешь, если что, сказать, что тебя неправильно поняли и ты не видел финальную версию после редактуры. Зачем ты, кстати, вообще что-то говорил? Там же было о сериале.  
\- Ты еще скажи “никто тебя за язык не тянул”. Ты же сам знаешь, как это бывает: вопросы то ли в шутку, то ли всерьез перед началом самого интервью. И что мне надо было сделать? Резко изобразить морду кирпичом и ответить: “Я не буду об этом, давайте о Джеке”? По-моему, это бы очень ясно расшифровали как “не хочу палиться”.  
\- Ну или это могли бы расшифровать как “я суперпрофессионал и не буду отвечать на вопросы о своей личной жизни”. Ты же, и правда, не так часто говоришь о себе. [В интервью о “Политиканах”](http://www.out.com/entertainment/television/2012/07/10/exclusive-sebastian-stan-video-interview-political-animals-sigourney-weaver) вообще только о своей роли рассказываешь.  
\- Крис, - тянет Себастиан. - Милый наивный Крис! Мне просто повезло, и меня тогда ни о чем особо не спрашивали. Я тоже, по сути, сказал, что я “не гей”. Меня спросили: “А вы сами - гей?” И я ответил “Нет”, только слегка прикусив себе язык.  
\- Восславим же невидимость бисексуальности, - с каменным лицом произносит Крис. - Испокон веков она помогает самым трусливым из бисексуалов чаще и успешнее совершать сделки со своей совестью.  
\- Я сейчас закончу разговор, если ты не перестанешь топтаться по моим больным мозолям. Я не шучу, Эванс.  
\- Ну так я же и по своим мозолям топчусь.  
\- Это ничего не меняет. Давай поговорим о чем-нибудь менее депрессивном и тоскливом.

И они говорят. О новой роли и прослушиваниях Себастиана, о погоде в Нью-Йорке и о том, что на съемки “Мстителей” приезжала Хейли сниматься в сцене флэшбека, но Крис не смог с ней увидеться; о вечеринках и выставках, на которых затащили Себа друзья, и о веренице городов, которые уже видел и еще увидит Крис за время работы над нынешним фильмом.

В какой-то момент Крис понимает, что у него слипаются глаза, но он стойко пытается держать их открытыми и не зевать слишком часто. А через пару минут не выдерживает и просто ложится на стол, повернув голову к ноутбуку, потому что не хочет завершать звонок первым. Себастиан смеется над ним и кидает ему ссылку на гифки с засыпающими на ходу котятами, и Криса чувствует как в груди у него разрастается клубок мягкого тепла от всего вместе: весеннего вечера, разговора и того, что Себастиан сравнил его с котятами. Крис достаточно взрослый человек, чтобы признаться самому себе, что последняя причина внесла наибольший вклад в его хорошее настроение.

\- Когда я вернусь в Штаты, Баз, мы пойдем с тобой в кошачье кафе. Выберем себе там самых пушистых котят и будем гладить их весь вечер.  
\- Боже, ты предлагаешь мне просто разнузданные приключения, Эванс! Что будет дальше? Выставка бабочек? Чайная церемония? Встреча рассвета на крыше? - в словах Себастиана должна была быть издевка, но ее нет, а в его взгляде только теплота. - Иди в кровать, соня, пока ты не начал делать мне еще более скандальные предложения.  
\- Ммм, очень заманчивый вариант развития событий. Мне самому интересно, какие еще шокирующие вещи я могу тебе предложить, - говорит Крис с закрытыми глазами. - Может, я раскрою в себе неизведанные глубины.  
\- Крис! Если ты сейчас заснешь на столе, то утром тебе будет совсем не весело. Давай, встань и отправься на свидание с подушкой и одеялом. Разве ты не хочешь с ними обняться? - уже просто откровенно ржет Себастиан.  
\- Это слишком сложно, Себби. Вот если бы кто-нибудь меня донес до кровати…  
\- Да кто тебя такого поднимет, ты же еще сильнее раскачался с тех, как мы в последний раз виделись. А за “Себби” я бы даже пытаться не стал тебя куда-то донести.  
\- Ты бессердечный человек, Баз. А вот Баки бы Стива дотащил до кровати, в отличие от некоторых.  
\- Ну да, Барнс бы его донес бы, уложил поудобнее, укрыл одеялом и поцеловал в лоб, а вот ты у меня пока что не заслужил такого обращения.  
\- Пока что? - Крис с интересом открывает один глаз. - Я буду стараться, ты только скажи, что надо делать.

И вот это - стопроцентный флирт: неловкий и смешной, но Крису сейчас наплевать, ему хорошо.

Губы Себастиана слегка подергиваются, словно бы он пытается сдержать улыбку.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Крис, - говорит он и заканчивает звонок.

Крис со вздохом закрывает ноутбук и переползает на кровать. Всю ночь ему снятся котята и Себастиан.  
\---------------------------

Несколько дней Крис думает о том, что с происходящим надо что-то делать. Если бы он был в Штатах, то пригласил бы Себастиана встретиться (не на свидание, нет) и прислушался к своим ощущениям. Проверил бы границы дозволенного и желаемого случайными прикосновениями, чтобы понять, не надумал ли он сам себе это притяжение. Но такой возможности не будет еще пару месяцев, и Крис не знает, как общаться с Себом всё это время. Делать вид, что ничего нет? Продолжать иногда спонтанно флиртовать? Спросить в лоб? Только что именно спросить?

Как поддерживать романтические отношения на расстоянии, Крис знает. Но вот начинать их таким образом ему раньше не приходилось. Как это вообще может произойти? Если есть возможность встретиться, всё понятнее: можно пригласить человека на свидание, и это обозначит изменение отношений. А если вы на разных континентах? Как люди вообще это делают и делают ли? Приглашают на романтический видео-чат? Предлагают секс по телефону? Присылают цветы?

И, в любом случае, есть еще другие вопросы. Чувствует ли что-то такое к нему Себастиан? И даже если чувствует, то захочет ли чего-то кроме ни к чему не обязывающего флирта или даже - виртуального или реального - секса? С тех пор как он сказал, что сознательно не ищет никаких романтических отношений, прошло много месяцев, но могло ведь ничего и не измениться. В конце концов, есть еще эта влюбленность Себастиана в какого-то другого мужчину, которую он явно не пережил до конца.

К моменту, когда они с Себастианом созваниваются в следующий раз, у Криса ни на грамм не прибавилось понимания, что делать, и даже нет ни одной идеи в голове. У него появляется пугающее подозрение, что действия тут не помогут, и придется использовать слова. Он морально готовится к катастрофе.

Крис улыбается Себастиану в ответ, поддерживает разговор, что-то даже рассказывает о последних неделях, но думает только одно: "Через пару минут всё изменится". Вся легкость их общения может испариться, и, даже если их дружба останется, ничего уже не будет прежним. Крис пытается сглотнуть сквозь ком в горле и успокоить быстро бьющееся сердце. Получается плохо. Себастиан видит, что что-то не так, хмурится и, кажется, готовится спросить, что происходит.

Крис не готов услышать от него этот вопрос, поэтому делает глубокий вдох - и ныряет с головой.  
\- Баз, слушай, я... - Крис на секунду отводит взгляд, а потом смотрит Себастиану в глаза. - Мне же не показалось, ты же, и правда, со мной иногда флиртуешь?

Выражение лица Себастиана вмиг становится закрытым, поэтому Крис быстро добавляет:  
\- И я флиртую в ответ. Потому что ты действительно мне нравишься. Не только как друг.

Каждое предложение, задуманное как утвердительное, звучит вопросом, но времени думать об этом нет. Нужно успеть сказать всё, пока Себастиан не закрылся окончательно, потому что то, что Крис уже успел произнести, звучало не очень способствующим откровенности. Ему хочется замолчать и отмотать время назад, но он заставляет себя продолжить.  
\- Я знаю, ты говорил, что не хочешь отношений вообще, и я не знаю, захочешь ли ты их со мной: я не то чтобы самый подходящий для этого кандидат, как я понял из твоих слов. И я даже не знаю, что конкретно я тебе предлагаю, потому что мы на разных континентах и еще надолго, но, может быть, ты дашь мне шанс? Когда-нибудь позже, не обязательно сейчас. И, если нет, то, я надеюсь, ты всё равно останешься моим другом.

Крису хочется закрыть лицо руками от того, как жалко всё это звучит, и просто сделать вид, что ничего не было. Вместо этого он опирается на сложенные перед собой руки, прикусывает свой большой палец и смотрит прямо на Себастиана.

\- Крис, ты мне сейчас предлагаешь то, что мне кажется?  
\- Наверное? - Крис произносит это невнятно себе прямо в сжатые в замок пальцы, а потом поднимает голову и повторяет уже громче. - Наверное. Зависит от того, что тебе кажется. Я тебе предлагаю встречаться.

Вот, всё, он это сказал, чего еще мироздание может от него хотеть?

Себастиан выглядит так, словно его планы на вечер были за миллиарды световых лет от того, что получилось, и он не знает, как реагировать.  
\- Мне надо подумать об этом, Крис. Давай просто закончим на сегодня, ладно? Это не отказ, но... Мне надо подумать.

Себастиан дожидается кивка от Криса и заканчивает звонок.

В комнате повисает оглушающая тишина. Она давит на Криса, но он еще не готов ничего сделать, чтобы ее разрушить.

В половину третьего ночи Крис начинает понимать, что уже не заснет и днем на площадке пользы от него не будет. С вечера он выпил уже бессчетное количество кофе и большую часть времени просидел бездумно уставившись то в стену, то в какую-то страницу в браузере. Еще через полчаса он думает, что надо молиться, чтобы днем он был просто бесполезен и не устроил случайно от недосыпа и нервов никаких разрушений (и не сломал что-нибудь себе и окружающим).

В четыре часа утра приходит смс от Себастиана. Крис долго не может собраться с духом и прочитать ее, хотя, скорее всего, с ней закончится неопределенность - а это именно то, чего он сейчас хочет.

В сообщении всего два слова: "Я согласен".

Крис пять раз их перечитывает, прежде чем до него доходит смысл, и еще три раза, прежде чем он позволяет себе в этот смысл поверить. А потом судорожно начинает думать, что ответить. В голову приходит только "Спасибо-спасибо-СПАСИБО! О боже. Ты не пожалеешь. Спасибо!". Крис набирает это, чувствуя себя идиотом, но отправляет текст неизменным, смирившись с тем, что других слов в его голове сегодня, видимо, не будет.

Телефон вибрирует. “Не пожалею. Спокойной ночи, Крис. Позвони мне завтра, когда будет время, ладно?”

Крис широко улыбается и смотрит в потолок минут пять, а потом отвечает: “Позвоню. И тебе спокойной ночи, Себастиан”.  
\---------------------------

Конечно же, после этого Крис заснул и, конечно же, проспал, поэтому утро начинается с ушибленного в спешке локтя, без завтрака и продолжается под неодобрительным взглядом режиссера, когда Крис в очередной раз ошибается. В довершение всего на улице резко похолодало. Но Крису плевать! Себастиан согласен! Они сегодня поговорят!

Окружающих, кажется, пугает его выражение лица.  
\- Эванс, что тебя так радует в ситуации? У нас трагическая сцена, ты опоздал, я себе уже задницу отморозил, Уэдон встал не с той ноги, а ты улыбаешься. Что происходит? - Дауни сегодня очень настойчив. - Объясни мне, я тоже хочу порадоваться.

Крис смотрит на него горящими глазами.  
\- Тебе это не поможет. Это личное.  
\- Угу. Хорошо, - кивает Роберт. - Просто чтобы ты знал: ты сейчас выглядишь явно не в себе.

Крис решает не говорить, что и чувствует он себя сейчас так же.  
\---------------------------

И снова - никаких фейерверков, никакого “щелчка”, с которым мир встает на новое место.

Иногда Крису кажется, что вообще ничего не изменилось и того разговора не было. Поэтому каждый раз, когда Себастиан улыбается и обещает что-нибудь вроде “Мы обязательно туда сходим, когда ты ко мне приедешь” или пишет “Представь, что я поцеловал тебя на прощание. xoxo” через минуту после телефонного разговора, Крис словно бы выныривает из-под толщи воды и думает: “Нет, не приснилось”. И напоминает себе: “Можно не запихивать эту нежность себе обратно в глотку. Можно хотя бы в шутку назвать его “деткой”, и максимум, что случится - я почувствую себя идиотом, а он подумает, что это безвкусно. Хотя человек, который пишет “xoxo” в сообщениях, не имеет права жаловаться”.

С этими обращениями вечная проблема: ну не говорят же так живые люди - если только не с иронией и близким друзьям - все эти “дорогой”, “милый”, “солнышко” и прочее. Крис даже в подростковом возрасте и даже особо романтичным девушкам не мог что-то подобное с серьезным лицом сказать. А тут - взрослый мужчина, с ума сойти. Крис пробует произнести такое вслух перед зеркалом, но начинает смеяться или прикусывает себе язык.

Попытки как-то описать то, что он чувствует, тоже звучат пошло даже в его мыслях: “бабочки в животе”, - ну, правда, кто так вообще говорит?

Несколько раз во время их разговоров Крис набирает в легкие воздух, чтобы сказать вслух что-нибудь из длинного списка этих странных слов, но потом просто неловко улыбается и молчит.

Когда он так делает трижды за один вечер, Себастиан не выдерживает и спрашивает:  
\- Что?

Крис без слов качает головой, а потом всё-таки отправляет ему [картинку](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B-ldFb00tToHSkhQcmdNR0RyTEk/view?usp=sharing) с надписью “У некоторых людей бывают бабочки в животе. Ты у меня вызываешь птеродактилей”.

Себастиан смеется и отвечает: “Ты у меня тоже”, - и Крис успокаивается наконец.  
\---------------------------

Со временем состояние Криса “я не знаю, то ли во сне это происходит, то ли наяву” рассеивается. Всё происходит наяву. Он уверен в этом.

Иногда он все еще ловит себя на том, что последние пару минут смотрит в одну точку и повторяет про себя как мантру “Мы с Себастианом встречаемся”, “О господи, у меня есть парень, как такое произошло”.

Вообще это словосочетание “мой парень” в мыслях Криса производит на него какое-то нездоровое воздействие: ему то хочется нервно смеяться от того, как по-детски это звучит, то побиться головой обо что-нибудь от своего восторженного тона, то устыдиться того, как он на всё реагирует: как будто ему пятнадцать и он вообще раньше ни с кем не встречался. Того и гляди начнет рисовать сердечки на салфетках - только ему такое и в голову не приходило даже в пятнадцать.

Это что-то вроде запоздалого переходного возраста со всем сопутствующим, потому что сейчас с ним наконец происходит то, чему он не позволял случиться с тех пор, как был подростком. Неудивительно, что его так кроет, если быть честным: парень-то у него первый.

Крис не выдерживает и всё-таки нервно смеется. Костюмер смотрит на него странно.

Всё это очень напоминает лавину. Нет, не катастрофичностью, а тем, что пара мелких событий запустили в жизни Криса и в нем самом пугающе огромные изменения, для которых, оказывается, уже давно была подготовлена почва. Все его размышления о честности; ощущение болезненного несоответствия своему публичному образу; слабо теплившаяся несколько лет симпатия к Себастиану, которая не находила выхода хотя бы даже в редком дружеском общении; против собственного желания остановленные жесты и остановленные эмоции (не только в отношении мужчин, теперь Крис это видит, и не только если дело касалось секса или вообще какого-нибудь влечения) - всё это было давно, просто только сейчас он увидел всю картину целиком. Так и с лавиной: один раз не там крикнешь - и оказывается, что две тонны снега уже давно здесь лежат и ждут, когда какой-нибудь незадачливый путник раскроет рот.

Сейчас уже непонятно, с чего всё эти изменения начались для Криса, но точка невозвращения уже пройдена - и кто бы знал, как он этому рад.  
\---------------------------

\- Я всё-таки дал интервью Advocate, - без предисловий сообщает Себастиану Крис одним июльским вечером. - Я решил, что закончиться это должно там же, где и началось.  
\- И тебе здравствуй, Крис. И когда, - Себастиан делает сложный жест руками, - ждать бури?  
\- В первой половине августа. Всего пару недель, и я стану честным человеком, - Крис усмехается, но думает об этом именно так, именно в таких выражениях.  
\- Это так не работает, но поздравляю. Или посочувствовать?  
\- И то, и то, если можно, Баз.  
\- Уже жалеешь?  
\- Нет, просто страшно вот так прыгать с обрыва.

\---------------------------

В день, когда интервью публикуют, Крис возвращается из спортзала домой белый как лист и с глазами на пол-лица. Его трясет. Он уже успел с телефона начитаться комментариев и твиттов в свой адрес. Всё вариации дерьма, которого он ожидал, ему уже прислали, и он совершенно оказался не готов к силе своей реакции. Наверное, к этому вообще не возможно подготовиться.

Заголовки "Крис Эванс признался, что он гей" над статьями, где прямо цитируются его слова "Я бисексуал", - есть, ставим галочку в мысленном списке. Статьи, в которых вообще ни разу не используется такое пугающее слово на букву Б, - есть. Записи, в которых написано буквально следующее: "Конечно же, он гей. Все эти "бисексуалы" просто боятся сказать правду", - есть. Комментарии, в которых говорится: "Конечно же, он лжёт. Он уже один раз солгал. Наверное, пиарится", - есть.

Как к этому можно подготовиться, даже если знаешь, что именно скажут - вплоть до конкретных слов?

На телефоне семь не отвеченных вызовов от его агента, два от матери и еще четыре с каких-то незнакомых номеров. Крис закидывает телефон на диван в гостиной и идет спать. Или нет, лучше пить, а потом спать, - с этой мыслью он достает из холодильника пиво, а потом направляется в спальню. Ставит бутылку на прикроватный столик, берет в руки ноутбук и выносит его в другую комнату, к телефону. Возвращается в спальню и закрывает за собой дверь.

Просыпается он на закате с жуткой головной болью. Идет на кухню, чтобы выпить болеутоляющее, и слышит, как вибрирует проклятый телефон где-то между диванными подушками. Берёт ноут и проверяет почту: 12 новых писем, 10 из которых он отправляет в корзину не открывая. В письме от агента два предложения и пятнадцать восклицательных знаков. В письме от матери много предложений, и Крис пробегает его взглядом по диагонали - читать нет сил. Писем от Скотта нет.

Крис включает случайную подборку музыки и снова ложится на кровать, но уснуть не может. Встает и заваривает себе чай. Достает из-под подушек телефон и смотрит на список неотвеченных. От Себастиана один звонок и смс "Если захочешь поговорить, я в скайпе. Но ни за чем больше в интернет лучше не выходи. Ты ничем не заслужил того говна, что там пишут".

Одно сообщение от Шанны: "Я горжусь тобой, Крис". Одно от матери: "Я тебя люблю, милый". Еще пять смс не известно от кого. Их тоже Крис удаляет не читая, и думает, что наконец научился хоть иногда не издеваться над собой. Это приятная мысль, - должно же быть хоть что-то приятное в сегодняшнем дне.

На следующее утро Крис отключает будильник, отменяет тренировку и никуда не идет. Варит себе кофе и снова проверяет уведомления на телефоне. Смс от Карли. Смс от агента. Шесть пропущенных звонков. Смс от Скотта нет. Пропущенных звонков - тоже.

Крис выуживает из рюкзака электронную книгу и садится в кресло у окна на кухне. Сосредоточиться на чтении не получается, но он упорно старается еще час. Потом сдается и идет пересматривать "NCIS" с середины какого-то сезона. Когда за окном темнеет, снова варит кофе и звонит Себастиану в скайпе.

Они даже не здороваются, просто кивают друг другу. Говорить Крису, на самом деле, ни о чем не хочется. А хочется уткнуться Базу в плечо и ни о чем не думать хотя бы десять минут.  
\- Знаешь, - прерывает затянувшееся молчание Крис, - я хотел бы сейчас увидеть тебя вживую. Хотя я, конечно, не готов к четырем часам дороги и Нью-Йорку. Я сейчас даже к походу в магазин на соседней улице не готов.  
\- Хочешь я к тебе приеду?  
\- Папарацци у моего дома будут просто в восторге, - невесело смеется Крис. - Я тоже буду в восторге, но оно того не стоит, правда. Тем более, что я завтра вечером хочу уехать к матери, забиться там в свою старую комнату на неделю и сделать вид, что ничего этого не происходит.  
\- Ты жалеешь о том, что дал это интервью? - мягко спрашивает Себастиан.  
\- Нет. Нет, не жалею. Просто не готов был к тому, что мне станет настолько хреново. И я, наверное, не все плохие новости знаю: я уже два дня не отвечаю на звонки своего агента.

\- Может, тебя немного порадует то, что тебя уже поддержали в твиттере Дауни, Хейли и Маки?  
\- А ты?  
\- И я тоже, - Себастиан наконец улыбается, и Крис улыбается в ответ. - Напиши мне адрес своих родителей, я приеду. Если хочешь.  
\- Боже, что я слышу, ты хочешь познакомиться с моей семьей? - Улыбка Криса становится еще шире.

Себастиан картинно закатывает глаза.  
\- Да, я решил, что в наших отношениях настал момент для знакомства с родителями. А если серьезно, я приеду просто на один вечер. Я помню, ты мне рассказывал, как тащил в дом к родителям всех подряд, даже когда уже жил отдельно.  
\- Приезжай на несколько дней, - неожиданно серьезным тоном предлагает Крис. А потом быстро добавляет, - если у тебя есть время. Я понимаю, у тебя сейчас есть другие дела, и...  
\- Хорошо, - прерывает его Себастиан.  
\- Правда?  
\- Правда. Я приеду на пару дней. Но я рассчитываю на то, что ты не дашь мне умереть со скуки за это время в этих ваших диких бостонских пригородах.  
\- Я очень намеренно сейчас не шучу насчет дикой Румынии, обрати внимание.  
\- Обратил, - кивает Себастиан. - Тебе воздастся. Когда-нибудь.  
\---------------------------

На третий день пребывания Криса в родительском доме ему приходит смс от Скотта: "Я рад, что ты это сделал". Крис отправляет вопрос "Мир?" и облегченно выдыхает, когда видит смайлик в ответе "А мы и не ссорились :D". Напряжение последних дней его немного отпускает.

В доме, как всегда, шумно и полно народа: Шанна и Карли с семьями, к которым регулярно заходит кто-нибудь из знакомых; друзья матери; соседи, заглядывающие просто поболтать с кем-то из членов семьи Криса. Сам он, верный своему плану, сидит в комнате на втором этаже, лишь иногда выходя на кухню или выглядывая в окно. Периодически с улицы раздаются восторженные детские визги, смех и иногда плач, скрип качелей на заднем дворе или звонок велосипеда.

Сейчас Крис очень рад этим звукам: они дают иллюзию присутствия людей без необходимости этих самых людей видеть или разговаривать с ними.

Письмо от матери он так и не прочитал, но она сказала, что это не имеет значения: всё самое важное было написано в смс. Крис не уверен, что одной лишь любви достаточно на роль "самого важного", но на время выбирает поверить в это.

Вечером должен приехать Себастиан. В это Крис тоже выбирает поверить. Потому что иначе - невозможно себе представить, как в дом и мир, застывший для Криса словно в капле янтаря, может прийти кто-то снаружи, оттуда, где контракты, образы, толпы и вспышки. На самом деле, этого застывшего мира не существует, но Крис приехал сюда именно за ним и, как всегда, нашел только отголоски. В его старой комнате отголосков чуть больше, и поэтому почти всё свое время Крис проводит в ней.

А с приездом Себастиана эти придется признать, что эти два мира не существуют по отдельности, между ними даже границы нет.

На улице темнеет. Шум снаружи не затихает, но изменяется. Приходит сообщение “Через полчаса. Жди”, и Крис выскальзывает из дома.

Изредка мимо проезжают машины и проходят соседи с собаками. Крис стоит в углу крыльца под деревьями, с дороги его не видно, и значит не нужно даже кивать никому в знак приветствия. Иногда налетает ветер.

Напротив крыльца останавливается такси. Появляется Себастиан, смотрит на окна второго этажа. Снова раздается звук мотора, потом наступает тишина. Даже прохожих не слышно, они остаются вдвоем.

Крис выход под свет фонаря, кивает Себастиану, молча подходит к нему и обнимает.

\- Всё так плохо? - шепотом спрашивает тот.

Крис качает головой и вздыхает.  
\- Нет.  
\- Угу, - с сомнением протягивает Себ и остраняется, чтобы очень внимательно взглянуть в глаза Крису.  
\- Нет, правда. Всё хорошо. Я просто молчал все эти дни и теперь немного отвык от слов.  
\- Я не настаиваю на разговорах. Можешь просто поцеловать меня. С тем, что я познакомлюсь с твоей семьей еще до первого свидания с тобой, я успел смириться, но без первого поцелуя в дом не зайду, - и улыбается выжидающе.

Крис смотрит на него, проводит пальцами по скуле и целует.

Всё так, как он себе и представлял. Себастиан легко гладит его по спине, а потом притягивает ближе к себе.

\- Первый, - шепчет он в губы Крису и снова целует.

\- Второй - выдыхает он, прижавшись всем телом.

\- Третий! - смеется он и отступает на шаг. - А теперь можно идти внутрь.  
\---------------------------

Ночью они вдвоем сидят во внутреннем дворе дома и передают друг другу бутылку какого-то дорогого вина, которое отец Крис открыл “по случаю” (в чем именно заключался “случай” Себастиан так и не услышал, потому что Крис прошипел “Папа!” и сделал страшные глаза).

\- Я рад, что ты приехал, Баз.  
\- Я тоже рад, что приехал, - Себастиан усмехается, - хотя мне сложно поверить, что всё это происходит на самом деле. Что мы действительно сидим тут в темноте, что один из твоих племянников настойчиво оттаптывал мне ноги весь вечер и я чуть не навернулся на Лего твоей племянницы, что где-то там на полках лежат журналы, в которых черным по белому написано, что ты не гетеро, и что твоя мама, желая мне спокойной ночи, сказала, что они очень вовремя купили удобный матрас на твою старую кровать. Твоя мама, Крис! Это пиздец.  
\- Господи, какое счастье, что она это не при мне сказала.  
\- Да ну? Ты же, вроде, с ней секс обсуждаешь? Весь мир знает, что ты ей первым делом сообщил о том, что лишился девственности.  
\- Это было один раз, больше я с ней не делился впечатлениями, - Крис прячет лицо в ладонях. - С тех пор у меня прибавилось чувства уместности и такта, честное слово.  
\- Очень на это надеюсь, потому что к настолько близким отношениям с твоими родителями я не готов.

Себастиан ставит на землю бутылку, которую держал в руках последние несколько минут, и поворачивается так, чтобы смотреть Крису в лицо.  
\- Я хочу тебе кое-что рассказать.  
\- Хорошо, - осторожно произносит Крис, - рассказывай.  
\- Помнишь, ты спросил меня, что бы я сделал, если бы тот “то ли мудак, то ли натурал”, в которого я был влюблен, сделал каминаут?

Крис кивает, и не знает, то ли радоваться тому, что Себастиан затронул эту тему, то ли паниковать из-за этого. Очень хочется сделать далекоидущие выводы из того, что слово “влюблен” было использовано в прошедшем времени, но Крис себя останавливает.

\- Так вот, я после этого часто думал о твоем вопросе. И спустя пару недель я понял, что тогда ответил тебе неправильно. Если бы он сделал каминаут, то я бы очень быстро нашел себе другой объект для влюбленности.  
\- Но почему? Тебя же именно это останавливало: ты был уверен, что у тебя в принципе нет шанса.  
\- Нет, - Себастиан берет Криса за руку, - на самом деле, всё было сложнее. Он был очень удобной мишенью: я был процентов на восемьдесят уверен, что он натурал и мне ничего не светит, а на оставшиеся двадцать - что, даже если его привлекают мужчины, то мне всё равно ничего не светит: ну так просто не бывает, мужики, которые настолько мне нравятся, мне никогда не достаются.  
\- Которые настолько тебе нравятся, несмотря на то, что, по твоим же словам, мудаки?  
\- Даже учитывая фактор мудачества, всё равно в итоге получалось что-то из области фантастики. Если не считать этого, то он был просто идеален.  
\- Ну, допустим, - говорит Крис, - хотя в существование идеальных людей я верю мало. А зачем тебе был нужен удобный объект для влюбленности?  
\- В том-то и дело, что идеальных людей не бывает, но я и не знал его никогда особо как человека. Мне это и не нужно было. Мне нужен был такой, чтобы уж точно не ответил взаимностью. Чтобы была иллюзия того, что у меня какие-то охрененно насыщенные, хоть и односторонние отношения, чтобы я не лез снова встречаться с кем-нибудь реальным. Мне нужно было время, чтобы восстановиться.  
\- А нельзя было восстанавливаться, просто не вступая ни в какие отношения? - по жестикуляции Криса одной рукой становилось ясно, что он отчаянно пытается понять, но терпит поражение.

Себастиан отводит глаза.  
\- Я так не мог. Мне нужно было больше времени, чем я готов был себе дать. Я никогда раньше не делал многолетних перерывов в отношениях. И в сексе.  
\- Ну как-то же ты прожил первые пятнадцать лет или когда ты там начал активно интересоваться мальчиками-девочками? - Крис притягивает его к себе и обнимает.  
Себастиан смеется.  
\- Ты понял, что я имел в виду.  
\- Понял, как тут не понять.  
\- Я просто не мог. Я уже через полгода чувствовал себя полным неудачником, который нафиг никому не сдался. Нужно было срочно что-то придумать.

Крис гладит Себастиана по плечу и молча смотрит в небо.

\- Ну давай, скажи это, Крис, я же чувствую, у тебя прямо рвутся эти слова. Не отказывай себе.

Крис делает вдох, но говорить не спешит.

\- Давай, я сам себе это в конце концов сказал, так что ты меня не шокируешь. Произнеси это вслух.  
\- С такими проблемами с самооценкой, - тянет Крис, - ходят к психотерапевту. Вот, я это сказал.

Он всматривается в глаза Себастиана почти минуту.  
\- А сейчас что-то изменилось? Как ты вообще сейчас?  
\- Сейчас не так. Не переживай, я не использую тебя, чтобы поправить свою самооценку.

Крис смотрит на него в упор.  
\- Я не за это переживаю. И не за себя, - и произносит это с таким нажимом, что отведший было вгляд Себастиан снова смотрит на него.  
\- Я верю. Ты действительно после моих слов начал переживать за меня, а не за себя, - в голосе Себастиана столько удивления, что Крис фыркает от смеха.

Себастиан целует его в шею и кладет ему голову на плечо.

А потом они ложатся прямо на траву и смотрят вместе на звезды.

\- Моя потребность в воображаемой влюбленности в этого парня прошла за несколько месяцев до того, как ты предложил мне встречаться. И знаешь, что самое смешное, Крис?  
\- Что?  
\- Этим парнем был ты.  
\- У меня нет слов. Просто нет слов. Хотя нет, подожди: то есть, я был прав, и ты считаешь меня мудаком?  
\- Это единственное, что ты вынес из моей истории?  
\- Это меня сейчас волнует больше всего.  
\- Я несколько пересмотрел свое мнение, - Себастиан поворачивается, опирается на руку и смотрит на Криса. - Я понимаю, почему ты поступал так, как поступал, когда дело касалось прессы. Хотя то, что никто про тебя на съемках не знал и мне ты полгода собирался признаться, - это всё-таки было по-мудацки, тут уж никуда не деться.

Крис поворачивает голову и видит, что Себастиан улыбается.  
\- Да, ты прав, это было именно так.  
\- Пойдем спать?

По лестнице они поднимаются, только чудом не перебудив весь дом.

В голове Криса одна громче другой бьются мысли “Себастиан здесь”, “Он со мной”, “К нему можно прикоснуться”. Они все разом наваливаются, словно бы только сейчас появились.

Крис расстегивает на Себастиане рубашку и целует его ключицы и плечи, почти не веря в то, что это действительно происходит, проводит пальцами по его животу, забирается ими под пояс джинс.

\- Подожди, Крис.

Движения замирают.

\- Я не готов заниматься сексом под одной крышей со всей твоей семьей, - смеется Себастиан. - Извини, но это для меня слишком.

Крис выдыхает и утыкается носом ему в шею.  
\- Да, это не очень хорошая идея, - прикасается губами к скуле Себастиана. - Давай просто ляжем спать.  
\---------------------------

Просыпается Крис от детского вопля на улице. Всё как обычно: кто-то ушиб колено, кто-то потерял любимый фантик, в коридоре едва слышно звучат голоса, откуда-то тихо доносится музыка.

Себастиан спит на спине, прикрывая глаза рукой. Крис прижат к нему всем телом. Сейчас бы стащить с него одеяло, и… Но да, это не самая лучшая идея. И главное, Себастиан не хотел - так и здесь. У них еще будет время.

Крис смотрит на часы - почти одиннадцать, и с сожалением встает.

Когда он возвращается из ванной, Себастиан всё еще спит. Крис решает его не будить и спускается на первый этаж в кухню. Завтрак в постель - отличная идея, думает он, выбирая чай.

Завтрак на кухне со всей семьей (ну, или с теми, кто еще не успел позавтракать) - тоже хорошая мысль, решает Крис, когда поднимает взгляд от подноса с чаем и тостами и видит стоящего в дверях Себастиана.

\- Привет. Что на завтрак?

Себастиан обнимает Криса, садится за стол и берет в руки кружку.

Горячее солнце августа рисует на деревянном полу светлые полосы. Из окна доносится шелест листьев на ветру.

\- Ты знал, что Хэмсворт вчера вызвал тебя на Ice Bucket Challenge? - спрашивает Себастиан и хрустит тостом.

Крис качает головой, а потом наклоняется, убирает прядь волос Себастиана ему за ухо и целует в висок. Через открытые двери в гостиную он видит отца, который стоит у книжных полок. Отец ловит его взгляд и подмигивает. Крис улыбается в ответ.  
\---------------------------

Себастиан уезжает на Комик Кон, а Крис записывает видео для челленджа: на фоне огромного покрытого зеленой травой заднего двора, визжащих детей и радостных собак. И, конечно же, он сбивается, когда вызывает Себастиана, и только его называет по имени. Но это не так уж важно.

На следующий день ему приходит ссылка на видео от Себастиана: тот решил обливаться ледяной водой ночью в каком-то парке. Все те звуковые эффекты, которые Крису создавала целая группа поддержки, в Чикаго устраивает Маки, который носится вокруг Себастиана с фонариком и опрокидывает на него ведро на счет “Раз!”. Взъерошенный Себастиан выливает воду на Энтони еще до того, как тот начинает считать.

Себастиан звонит, кажется, в самый разгар Комик Кона - фоном слышны голоса и вообще много постороннего шума.  
\- Крис! Крис, это было нечестно! Мне пришлось импровизировать. Маки пришлось импровизировать - а это очень страшно, серьезно. Он предлагал записать видео прямо перед отелем. Или во время нашего выступления. Я отговорил его с большим трудом!

Себастиан смеется, а потом ойкает и матерится.  
\- Я споткнулся. Как обычно.

Крис закатывает глаза.  
\- А если не считать этого, то у тебя всё в порядке? Как Комик Кон?  
\- Никогда больше не делай каминаутов перед такими событиями. Ну или сам приезжай отдуваться. Нет, нам задали всего два вопроса на эту тему, но я чувствовал, что фанаты просто сдерживались. Я тут даже подумал: может, чтоб два раза не вставать и не смотреть еще раз на это безумие, тоже в чем-нибудь признаться?  
\- Но?..  
\- Не знаю. Попозже. Не хочу отбирать у тебя эфирное время.  
\- Да я поделюсь, - издевательски сообщил Крис.  
\- Нет-нет, не надо. Я, вообще, решил, что все эти каминауты с долгими объяснениями - это не для меня. Я ничего никому не хочу говорить.

Крис напрягся.  
\- Почему?  
\- Я предпочту показывать. - Себастиан сделал глубокий вдох. - Ты сказал, что я слишком быстро уехал, и приглашал снова. И твои мелкие родственники еще не все ноги мне оттоптали. Ну что, Крис, встретишь своего уставшего парня завтра в аэропорту? Прямо в зоне прилета? Мне не терпится снова тебя поцеловать.


End file.
